


[podfic] This Fake-Dating Thing

by Annapods



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Oblivious Laura Hale, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, derek and stiles wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Laura needs a date to her brother's wedding. Good thing Lydia is there, because Lydia's the only person Laura can bribe to attend a werewolf wedding and fool her family.Too bad Laura's also an oblivious fool who doesn't realize she could have a real date.Written byCyn.





	[podfic] This Fake-Dating Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Fake-Dating Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639284) by [Cyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/tfdt) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/njj4g5fzg79fd5d/%5BTW%5D%20This%20Fake-Dating%20Thing.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/njj4g5fzg79fd5d/%5BTW%5D%20This%20Fake-Dating%20Thing.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “Attempted Bribery” square of my 2017/18 Ladies Bingo card.

Thanks to Cyn for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 


End file.
